


Авроры не целуют друг друга

by stuffcobbsays



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat 2020, Infidelity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: Они – просто сослуживцы, просто авроры, спускающие пар после дерьмовой миссии.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Авроры не целуют друг друга

Гарри нравится знать абсолютно все, что происходит с его бойцами. Он слушает все сплетни в раздевалке тренировочного корпуса Аврората, помнит, кто с кем спит, и знает о неминуемом разводе Дойла за месяц до того, как жена выставляет беднягу вон в одних трусах.

И только в такие моменты, как этот — Малфой под ним, послушный и жадный, подающийся навстречу, когда Гарри входит в него одним слитным движением, — он рад, что проницательностью его бойцы, мягко говоря, не блещут. Иначе все очень быстро полетело бы к черту, а Гарри и так из последних сил сохраняет этот иллюзорный, разъедающий его изнутри баланс.

Малфой издает приглушенный стон, эхом отражающийся от кафельных стен уборной — не самое романтичное место, но в этот раз Гарри был слишком возбужден и слишком хотел, чтобы думать о чем-то, кроме жара чужого тела, прижатого к нему, а Малфою, казалось, было вообще наплевать, где он. Иногда Гарри кажется, что Малфою наплевать, и с кем он — кто трахает его в туалетной кабинке, кто торопливо додрачивает ему, зажимая рот рукой, потому что Малфой стонет, как дешевая блядь, даже когда любой может услышать. Гарри знает это, как знает ещё с сотню бесполезных деталей о нем — Малфой закусывает губу, когда кончает, теряет голову, когда Гарри дергает его на себя, сжимая в кулаке волосы, бесится, когда на теле остаются следы. 

В какой момент все полетело к чертям, в какой момент простое и понятное желание командира отряда знать все, что происходит с его бойцами, превратилось в одержимость — хрен его разберет. 

Что с этим делать — Гарри не знает, и Малфой не облегчает ему задачу, пристально наблюдая за ним на инструктаже перед миссией; криво улыбаясь при встрече в коридорах Аврората. 

Сжимаясь на его члене. Нетерпеливо скидывая его руку со своего плеча.

Никаких лишних прикосновений. Никаких поцелуев; поцелуи для той, что ждет Малфоя дома. А они — просто сослуживцы, просто авроры, спускающие пар после дерьмовой миссии. И авроры не целуют друг друга.


End file.
